


Renewing Old Traditions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry find that all really is well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewing Old Traditions

_**Drabble: Renewing Old Traditions**_  
Written as a Happy Birthday gift to my darling 

♥[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) ♥!

Just for her, I wrote this triple birthday drabble using her requested words of **wish, eye, and book**.

 

Title: Renewing Old Traditions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Draco and Harry find that all really is well.  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the special occasion of my dear friend [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** 's birthday.  
Beta: C Dumbledore.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Renewing Old Traditions

~

Draco sighed, looking around the room critically. He’d brought candles, champagne, and chocolate, all the things Harry loved. Draco hoped _he_ was on that list.

Eyeing the gift he’d prepared for Harry, Draco swallowed hard, trying to settle what felt like swarms of butterflies in his stomach.

It was a deceptively simple book with ancient runes decorating it. Draco wondered if Harry would realize the significance.

When a Malfoy married, their spouse earned a place in that family book. If Harry accepted Draco’s proposal, his name would be magically inscribed, fulfilling Draco’s greatest hope.

The door opened, and Draco wished.

~

Harry took a deep breath. Behind the door, waiting for him, was all he could ever wish for, if only Draco knew it.

Heart beating fast, Harry again checked the box he’d slipped into his robes to assure himself it was still there. According to the book he’d consulted, presentation of marriage bracelets was a serious ritual, accompanied by speeches and a formal ceremony.

All he had was himself, and he hoped it would be enough.

Walking in, his eyes took in the setting. Draco had set the perfect stage. Now all he had to do was ask his question.

~

The meal finished, the champagne consumed, both men were curled up together on the couch.

Nervous, Draco Summoned the book, turning it over in his hands before raising his eyes to Harry’s. “I’ve something to ask you.”

Harry smiled. “I’ve something to ask you, too.”

“You first,” Draco said.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a flat box. He moved as if to kneel, making a silent wish.

“Harry...just ask.”

“Marry me?”

“God, yes!”

As they kissed, the book tingled under Draco’s fingertips.

“What’ll your parents--?”

Draco kissed him silent. The book had accepted him, all was well.

~


End file.
